


Liberación

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: Desastre [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Johnny appears here so alcoholism is going to appear with him, Late Night Conversations, M/M, POV Daniel LaRusso, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: - Odio mi vida -dijo de repente.Tenía lo que siempre había deseado, la vida perfecta, y la odiaba. Y se odiaba a sí mismo en el proceso. ¿Cómo podía odiar algo tan perfecto?





	Liberación

**Author's Note:**

> El haber estado ocho fatídicos días sin internet (wifi) me han ayudado a escribir esto. No quiero volver a pasar por algo así porque no sé vivir sin wifi.
> 
> Y bueno, una historia más de estos dos.

\- Odio mi vida -dijo de repente.

Tenía lo que siempre había deseado, la vida perfecta, y la odiaba. Y se odiaba a sí mismo en el proceso. ¿Cómo podía odiar algo tan perfecto? La respuesta era sencilla y clara; porque era perfecto. Daniel no encajaba en esa vida de éxito. Todo le sonreía, su mayor problema era su más directo competidor. No había mayores dramas en su vida, nada por lo que luchar. Daniel se sentía apocado en semejante estilo de vida. Se sentía atrapado entre cuatro paredes, encarcelado en una bella jaula llena de todos los lujos imaginables.

\- Odio mi vida -repitió y, de repente, se sintió liberado.

Odiaba su vida y ya era tarde para cambiarla. Echaba de menos la sencillez de su infancia, la lucha constante por salir adelante, la promesa de un futuro brillante. Echaba de menos su adolescencia cuando nada tenía sentido y él podía decidir lo que quisiese. Ahora vivía en un futuro que odiaba y le oprimía constantemente.

Y lo odiaba con todo su ser.

\- Amo a mi familia, mis hijos son lo más importante y haría cualquier cosa por ellos -sonaba a justificación-. Los adoro, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que odio mi vida, mi casa, mis coches, mi ropa...

No se sentía él mismo.

\- Tienes lo que querías.

\- Y lo odio -replicó con rapidez sin comprender por qué necesitaba que el otro lo entendiese.

Daniel creyó que Johnny le juzgaría y haría algún comentario hiriente sobre su situación, pero no lo hizo. Johnny se comportó y simplemente bebió en silencio. Y en aquel extraño silencio, Daniel se sintió aceptado, se sintió bien. Siempre había temido decir todo aquello en voz alta por miedo a lo que significaba; lo que implicaban esas palabras. Sin embargo, tras decirlas, se sentía mucho mejor, liberado y, gracias al silencio Johnny, aceptado.

\- Te entiendo -fue todo lo que dijo.

Daniel dudaba que entendiese exactamente cómo se sentía aquello, pero no dijo nada.

\- Tenerlo todo no es sinónimo de felicidad -añadió tras darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

O quizás sí lo entendiese. Johnny no hablaba demasiado de su pasado; su infancia con su padrastro o Kreese, pero Daniel sabía que lo había pasado mal. Ahora sabía que no era el imbécil que él siempre creyó. Johnny tenía sus propios demonios con los que lidiar.

\- ¿Y qué haces con... eso?

No sabía qué quería preguntar exactamente. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Al odio? ¿Al vacío? ¿A todo lo que le rodeaba? Escuchó reírse a Johnny que le miró divertido, era absurdo preguntarle a él. Johnny sonrió de medio lado y pudo escuchar la burla perfectamente antes de que dijese nada.

\- Puedes beber y tirarlo todo por la borda -dijo entonces volviendo a beber de su cerveza hasta terminarla. Hizo un gesto al camarero y pidió otra-. A mí me ha funcionado. Ahora odio mi vida con razón.

Daniel suspiró. No debería haber hecho la pregunta. Se arrepentía. ¿De qué ayuda le serviría cualquier cosa que él tuviese que decir? Johnny era un borracho que malgastaba las horas libres entre alcohol, películas y comida basura. Era un milagro que no hubiese muerto ya. ¿Qué podía decirle él que le sirviese?

\- O puedes tragártelo todo y aguantar. Tener una vida perfecta no es lo peor que puede pasarte en esta vida.

Para Daniel era lo peor que le había pasado. ¿Qué clase de persona era infeliz teniéndolo todo?

\- ¿Echas de menos...?

¿Sid? ¿Kreese? ¿La vida en su casa de lujo? Daniel no sabía qué preguntar primero. Con Johnny era difícil saber qué estaba pensando exactamente.

\- A veces -dijo con voz suave y sincera. Daniel se lo achacó a las cervezas que ya había bebido-. Siempre es mejor llorar en un ferrari. ¿No había alguien que decía algo parecido?

Daniel asintió.

\- Aunque en mi caso tampoco echo demasiado en falta mi ferrari.

Daniel querría haber preguntado algo más, pero no tenía fuerzas para ello y, seguramente, Johnny no le contestaría. No le gustaba demasiado compartir información de Sid o Kreese. Lo poco que sabía Daniel de ellos, lo había sacado de distintas conversaciones cuando ya había bebido demasiado y se le escapaba algunos datos o comentarios sobre Kreese golpeándole para que fuese el mejor porque en Cobra Kai no existía el dolor; o Sid insultándole por cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese, queriendo echarle de casa, mientras intentaba controlarle a través del dinero. Daniel no conocía demasiado las relaciones de ambos hombres con Johnny, pero sabía que habían sido desagradables y abusivas. Daniel jamás había vivido algo así, su padre había sido un buen hombre, su madre le había querido con locura y no había tenido que depender jamás de ningún idiota y Miyagi-sensei le había tratado siempre con respeto y cariño.

\- Pero en tu caso, llora en tu ferrari o mercedes, o cualquiera de tus bonitos coches de lujo. Tienes donde elegir.

Daniel no pudo evitar sonreír. Seguía siendo un imbécil, pero le había hecho sentir mucho mejor. Seguía odiando su vida, pero ahora se sentía menos solo. Compartir su miseria con él, le había ayudado a sentirse un poco mejor. Johnny era un hombre extraño, lleno de defectos que Daniel siempre había odiado; pero había algo más en él. Johnny podía llegar a ser una gran compañía cuando se le conocía. Podía ser comprensivo cuando la situación lo requería, se preocupaba por sus chicos, intentaba mejorar, tenía buen gusto en lo que coches y música se refería y tenía un extraño sentido del humor que Daniel disfrutaba.

\- Personalmente creo que podríamos haber sido amigos.

\- ¿Cuándo nos conocimos?

\- Sí, teníamos cosas en común.

\- ¿Cómo la chica que nos gustaba a ambos y que me robaste?

\- No empieces con eso, Ali no era tuya.

Johnny sonrió, le gustaba decir aquello porque sabía que Daniel siempre iba a saltar.

\- Lo sé, lo sé... No te pongas tan a la defensiva LaRusso. Ya estás perdonado por ello -continuó.

\- No necesito que me perdones por ser mejor compañía que tú.

\- Pero sí por comportarte como un imbécil.

Daniel volvió a saltar. Habían encontrado cierta camadería en aquel tipo de conversación sobre el pasado en el que Johnny le echaba la culpa de su mala relación por todo. Era una forma de rememorar el pasado de forma amena y casi indolora. Ambos echaban de menos la gloria de su adolescencia. El pasado siempre es más brillante que el presente. El ahora era asfixiante para ambos que no tenían lo que querían, se sentían vacíos por diferentes razones, aunque Daniel intuía que Johnny estaba consiguiendo salir de aquel agujero. Su dojo funcionaba y, tras quitarse de en medio a Kreese, parecía estar más relajado. Sus chicos estaban también más tranquilos y pacíficos, y la espantosa cobra había desaparecido de la escuela. Seguían siendo chicos malos con mucho negro y una cresta horrible en el caso de uno de ellos, pero no se metían en líos con nadie.

\- A veces te envidio -dijo sin pensar.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Johnny que tiró parte de la cerveza que estaba en su boca al reírse. Fue una risa amarga y llena de sorna, pero a Daniel no le importó.

\- Tienes tu dojo y...

\- Tú también tienes tu dojo y funciona muy bien -le cortó.

\- Sí, sí... pero no es lo mismo.

No era lo mismo tener un alumno que tener veinte. Daniel no conectaba tan bien con ellos como Johnny que, incluso siendo un borracho, tenía el respeto de todos ellos que le escuchaban y veneraban. Robby era un gran ayudante, dispuesto a hacer las cosas antes de tener que pedírselo, pero era el único con quien Daniel había conectado realmente.

\- Por supuesto que no, el tuyo tiene piedrecitas y fuentes tipo zen -se mofó de sus lujos.

Robby le recordaba a Johnny en la forma que tenía de conectar con sus alumnos. A veces sentía que, de no ser por él, no tendría tantos chicos. A Daniel se le daba bien enseñar a un alumno, utilizar las técnicas de Miyagi-sensei y reírse mientras enseñaba, pero con veinte discípulos era complicado.

\- A veces me pregunto cómo un hombre que no sabe lo que es un Facebook ha sido capaz de conectar con una generación que vive pegada al móvil.

\- Ya sé lo que es un Facebook, incluso tengo uno.

Había orgullo en su voz y sacó el móvil para enseñárselo a Daniel. También había cambiado su móvil, ahora tenía internet y Daniel se fijó en la carcasa: negra con un tigre blanco. Johnny se percató en su mirada curiosa.

\- Mis alumnos quieres ser ahora tigres. Simboliza a un poderoso dios de la mitología japonesa -le explicó-. Me habría gustado más un dragón... el alargado... pero quieren ser tigres. Los dragones son demasiado vulgares.

Quizás esa fuera una de las razones por las que los chicos querían tanto a Johnny, era un imbécil, pero al final escuchaba. Y ahora tenía un móvil de última generación y una cuenta de Facebook.

\- Tengo una foto de perfil.

Parecía inquietantemente alegre por tener Facebook y poder enseñárselo.

\- ¿No me has pedido amistad?

\- Aún no sé manejarme muy bien.

Daniel le quitó el teléfono y se buscó a sí mismo para pedirse amistad. Por alguna razón le molestaba que Johnny no lo hubiese hecho aún y tuviese...

\- Tienes más de una veintena de amigos.

\- Alumnos la mayoría.

\- Y algunos ex miembros de Cobra Kai -intentó no sonar dolido, pero no estaba seguro de haberlo conseguido.

Johnny le quitó el móvil con rapidez.

\- No cotillees.

\- Sabes que podré ver tus amigos en cuanto acepte tu amistad, ¿no?

No lo sabía. Era un negado para las nuevas tecnologías aunque ahora tuviese Facebook. Daniel sacó su móvil y aceptó la petición de amistad. Miró por encima y vio que la mayoría de lo que tenía era sobre kárate y su dojo. Fotos del local y unos pamfletos con información sobre sus clases. Era obvio que no lo había hecho él. Alguno de sus alumnos lo habría hecho. Se fijó entonces en su foto de perfil: vestido con su gi negro, su bandana y una mirada seria. Querría haberse reído de él, pero salía atractivo, demasiado atractivo.

\- Ya tendrás tiempo de mirarlo cuando estés aburrido en tu casa con tu familia y me eches de menos. Ahora disfruta de mi compañía y mi cara bonita.

Daniel guardó el móvil con una sonrisa antes de que Johnny se lo quitase. Ya tendría tiempo de verlo más adelante. Dio un sorbo a su bebida, aún sonriendo, y se dio cuenta de que en aquel instante odiaba un poco menos su vida estando junto a Johnny.

**Author's Note:**

> Me he atrevido a escribirlo desde el punto de vista de Daniel, un personaje con el que no me siento tan cómoda como Johnny. Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden: comentarios y kudos siempre son bien recibidos :)
> 
> Hasta el próximo!


End file.
